Welcome to Hollywood Arts
by JadelynAugustWest
Summary: Jade is new to Hollywood Arts. She moved to LA. How Bade began. Sorry I suck at summaries. BADE fluff. Cade/Jori Friendship
1. Welcome to HA

Pairings: Bade/CadeFriendship/Cabbie/Tandre/JoriFriendship Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Jade POV I'm on my closet searching for comfortable clothes that I should wear for today, For school I don't like the idea of going to school but I have to or else i won't get my trust fund from my parents, Jade thought.

I looked inside my second closet and got my red pumps and my blue dress on... Even though If I don't want to go there, I still want to make a good impression there. Just after I got into my car, I heard my phone ring. "Hey Cat, what's up?" Jade said.

Cat my bestfriend, I love her, I treat her like my sister, but sometimes she can get pretty annoying.

"Hi Jadey! Where are you? I'm at school, are you on your way? I'm waiting for you!"Cat told me. "Don't worry" I told her calmly.

"I'm on my way, I'm only a block away, see you." and then I hung up. I finally parked my car. 'it's kinda cool here' I thought. then I felt someone hugging me, I turned around to see Cat. I hugged her back.

"Yay! Jadey! we're going to school together! I can't wait for you to meet my friends!" Cat said. "they're waiting for you inside! I alrady told them about you!Did you miss me?" Hugging me tightly.

"Yes Cat, I missed you. Now stop hugging me, I can't breathe" I told her then she released me.

Cat POV

I'm waiting outside the school for Jade. I missed her so much she's my one and only true bestfriend. I looked around and then I heard an engine reving. I knew that's Jade's car because I knew her type of car. Sportsy type.

I rushed to the parking lot and went to Jade. She's wearing her red pumps and her blue dress. I realized that that's the dress I made for her last summer when I went to her birthday in New York.

I jumped in excitement and hugged her tight. She smells so great. I love Jadey's perfume. I feel her hugging me back. I smiled to that.

Then we talked a little while, then finally entered the building. I can tell that she's a little shocked. We went to my locker and saw my friends standing there not seeing us enter the school. I grabbed Jadey's hand and walked towards my locker. "Hey cat?" Jadey said.

"yeah?" I said. "Can you show me the restroom? I need to wash my hand, I think I touched your cupcake." She told me. "Sure! That's the bathroom!" I said while pionting her the way. " I'll wait for you in my locker" I informed her. "Okay, thanks." Jade replyed.

When Jade got inside the restroom, I ran to my locker where my other friends are.

"What's up little red?" Andre told me. "I thought you were going to bring your friend to meet us?" Robbie said. "Yeah! What's her name again? Jade?" Rex, Robbie's little mean puppet.

"She's coming, she just went to the restroom to wash her hands" I told them.

They just nodded. Tori on the other hand, searched for Jade, even if she doesn't know what Jade looked like.

"Ummm guys? When Jadey gets here please be gentle to her. She's sensitive, and her father is kinda strict she doesn't want Jade getting 'Physically Hurt'. her dad would freak out if Jade gets a scratch" I told them honestly.

"Okay Cat" Robbie, Tori, Andre and Beck said. "Physically hurt? Is she some kind of spoiled brat? Coz it sounds like she is." Rex said.

"No Rex, she's just being protected by her parents coz jade's family is really really wealthy. She's not used to getting hurt" I told him. Then I heard Jade's heels getting closer.

I turned around to see Jade looking at her phone while walking towards us...

Tori POV

Cat turned around to see her friend Jade. So I looked too. I can tell that she has an extreme sense of style. I walked beside cat to see her more. She's really beautiful, her skin is so white, her lips doesn't have any lipstick or gloss on but it looked really pretty. Her hair is so long, but just above her waist.

I thought to myself ' I wish she's nice' then she stopped in front of Cat so that means that she's close to me.

Robbie POV

Once Cat's friend stopped in front of her, she looked at us. I turned to look at the gang to find them staring at Jade.

Then I turned to look at Jade. Then Cat spoke, "Jadey! These are my friends, Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie" pointing at us. Jade just smiled at us.

"Hey! Why didn't you introduced me?!" An angry Rex said.

" Because you're not my friend!" Cat spatted. I smiled at Cat and then glared at Rex.

Jade POV

"Umm, Cat are you alright?" I looked at cat, who seemed really pissed of with this puppet. She turned to me and brought her smile back to her face. I felt relieved.

"Yes Jadey! I'm sorry about that! heheh!"She told me.

"So..." Tori started and I looked at her. "Jade? Right? Welcome to Hollywood Arts!" She smiled and I smiled back. "Thanks" I replyed.

"Yeah Welcome to Hollywood Arts Jade, I'm Andre!" A guy with a keyboard on his hands told me. I nodded at him.

"Can we see your schedule? I'm Beck by the way!" A tan guy with amazingly fluffy hair told me. "Sure! here you go" I said getting the paper out of my purse. He took it and looked at it, and said "Great! You have 4 classes same with Cat,Tori and Robbie, 3 with Andre and all with me" He chuckled.

And Then the bell rang.

"We have to get to class, coming Jade?" Robbie asked me. I nodded and followed them having Cat beside me.

We entered a room who looked liked an Acting Class, I sat between Cat and Tori, while the boys sat on the back. I heard the door open and saw a man holding a coconut. And as he said, "Good Morning Class! I bet we have a new student here!" I smiled at him for return.

"New student! Mind getting here in the stage to introduce yourself?" He said. I walked up the stage and looked at Cat smiling at me. I smiled back.

"My name is Jade West I'm sixteen, I lived in New York for a couple of years then went here, because my father told me so. I sing, act, dance, write plays and directs" I told them.

The teacher clapped his hands for me, and then followed by the others. "Well everyone! I think we have some celebrity here at Hollywood Arts!" He spatted. I looked at him, confused.

Then he said, "I'm Erwin Sikowits, but you can call me Sikowits! I've seen your plays before Jade when I was on broadway, and also, I think I saw you twice on a billboard cover last month. Was that you?"

Cat stood up. "That was Jade! She models for big companies! Right Jade?" Cat said. I just nodded.

Then went to take a sit and listened to the teacher.

We finished all of our classes. And then I headed outside to see Cat standing with our friends. I walked towards them as I took my car keys out.

"Jade? Can I sleep in your house? My parents called me and said that they have to go with my brother to Idaho for his special treatment" Cat said touching my arm.

I looked at her, she seemed pretty sad. "Okay, we can have a sleep over at my house" I told her then she hugged me at her excitement.

Then I looked at the rest of the gang and said, "Do you guys wanna come to our sleep over?" They were suprised I can tell, but they all agreed to it.

Then they escorted me to my car when Robbie said, "This is your car Jade?" Looking at me with bewildered eyes. I nodded.

"You have a pretty sweet ride!" he told me.

Beck POV

I can't stop looking at Jade. She's laughing at Robbie's reaction with her car. When she looked at me we made eye contact. I grinned at her and I swear she blushed. And then I hopped in on my car.

"Beck?" Jade called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you coming to the sleep over?" She asked me.

"Yeah Sure" I told her. "Okay, I'll text you my address!" She said to me. I just nodded.

'Man!I can't wait to get to the sleep over!' I thought.

Thanks Everyone! I'll update another chapter tomorrow! Or maybe later! XOXO! Please Review!


	2. The Sleepover at Jade

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

Beck POV

I'm on my RV, picking clothes that I will wear for Jade's sleepover. I heard my phone buzz.

I looked at it to see Jade's number on it. It was a text from Jade. I opened it to see Jade's Address that she just texted. I texted Jade back.

To Jade:

Hey Jade! Thanks... I'm on my way to your house! :)

Once I got in to my car I checked my phone, I have a message from Robbie,Tori and Andre.

From Andre: Hey man, Can you pick me up? My sister borrowed my car...

I texted him back.

To Andre: Sure thing... See ya!

I checked Tori and Robbie's texts. it turned out that they wanted me to pick them up to. '_When did I became their service driver_' I thought.

I picked them up and when we got to the street that Jade told us. I saw a big mansion that says '_West Residence_'. I figured out that it's Jade's house. I drove my car to their driveway and then the big gates that were in front of us opened automatically.

"Guys! Look at Jade's place! It's so big! Jade's a real big time!" Rex said. We all nodded.

We got out of my car and walked to Jade's porch to ring the doorbell. We rang it a few times and it opened. And saw Cat opening the door.

"Ooohh! Hi guys! Come in! Jade's in the kitchen!" Cat said happily. We entered the big house. It is a really big house. The furniture looks pretty expensive. It has a grand staircase. The gap between the floor and the ceiling is like 15 feet. It's so welcoming.

"Jade's livin' it!" Andre said. Touching the furnitures.

"Yeah! This is a sick house!" Tori replyed. Admiring at the paintings on the wall.

"Please be careful guys! Jade's parents will be mad if anything breaks! Come now! We have to help Jade pick up the foods up to her room!" Cat said as we follow her to the kitchen. We entered a big room with a long and big table with lots of chairs.

"This is the dining room!" Cat told us. We followed her again as she walked towards the other room.

Once we got there, we saw Jade in a dress about three inches above her knee. I felt my body turned hot. So did Andre and Robbie. "Hi Jade!" We all said. Except for Cat.

"Hey guys, can you help me get these upstairs?" She said. We rush to her side grabbing the foods she made. There's cake, popcorns, icecreams, and tacos.

"Thanks guys! Now come on let's get to my room!" She said.

* * *

Tori POV

We followed Jade up to the staircase to her room. She opened a big white door, holding it out for us who's carrying the foods.

I looked around the room,it's beautiful. She has a bed that fits for a Queen. She has a big Television set facing her big Jade opened a mini fridge for us to put the food. "So, Nice room Jade." I said. She shrugged a bit, then smiled at me.

"Yay! we're having a sleepover!" A happy Cat said. And then I remembered that I forgot my clothes back in the house.

So I asked Jade if she can let me borrow some clothes for tonight. Greatfully she agreed. Me and the rest followed her to her closet. Her closet is like a closet for princesses. It's big as our classroom in HA with Sikowits.

"Pick anything you want, Here's my dresses and nightgowns" she said pointing the clothes.

When I finally picked a nightgown we went outside her closet to watch a movie.

* * *

Cat POV

We finished the movie and we ate the food Jade made. I'm so happy that I'm with my friends in Jade's house.

I saw Jade and Tori laughing at somthing, while Robbie and the rest of the guys were laying on Jade's bed. And then I got bored.

"I have an idea!" I told them.

Jade looked up to me like the rest of the gang did. "We can play Truth or Dare!"

"Sure!" They all answered. "Okay, I'm first! Tori! Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Truth kitty-Cat!" She said gladly. "Is it true that you have a crush on Andre?" I asked her. I noticed her turn red and looked down.

"Yes, It's true... happy?" She said it fast. Then I giggled at her. I looked at Andre who seemed to blush too.

"Now, Robbie! Truth or Dare?" Tori said. "Dare!" Robbie spatted. I like Robbie, I have a crush on him but I don't want to tell others, only Jade knew that. "I dare you to hug Cat for the rest of the game!" Tori dared. Robbie crawled towards me and hugged me. Now I'm sitting on his lap. I can't do anything but giggle.

* * *

Andre POV

Cat can't stop giggling. Robbie turned to face me and said, " Andre! Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Dare" I told him, he grinned... '_Bad choice_' I said to myself...

"I dare you to lick your foot!" Robbie ordered. I took my foot and licked it. They were all laughing at me. I just smiled at them. '_Now back to the game_' I thought.

* * *

Jade POV

Andre turned to Beck, "Truth or dare Beck?" he asked him.

"Dare man" He said,with confidence in his voice."Okay man, I dare you to kiss Jade's lips for a minute" Andre said.

I almost chocked at his dare with my water. I turned to see Beck getting close to me. I tense up,

"Andre! That's not fa-" I was stopped by Beck's lips. His lips on my lips. I felt his lips moving slowly on my lips, I gave in and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet. I can feel him smiling in our kiss. His hand moved up to my neck, moving me closer to him while my hand went to his chest. I heard them all laugh at us. But I don't care I like what's happening right now.

The minute was done and I pulled away. He slowly looked at me and said, "Jade, truth or dare?" "Dare" I told him.

Then he smirked. "I dare you to kiss me again" he said proudly. I sat on his lap and kissed him again.

* * *

After that, we went to my bed to sleep. I'm sleeping between Beck and Cat.

"Jade?" I heard Beck ask me. "Yeah?" I looked up to him.

As he look into my eyes. "I liked our kiss" He told me, I smirked at him. "Me too" I told him.

We're practically whispering at each other, so that we can't wake the others. He kissed the top of my head and said "Goodnight Jade" I smiled at him.

"Goodnight Beck" I told him, then we both went to sleep.

* * *

Beck POV

I heard my alarm ring, it woke everybody up except for Jade, her head was laying on top of my chest. I stroked my head to her hair and smiled at her. She's so beautiful, I have this kind of feelings for her that I can't explain when she's beside me. I shook her slightly to wake her up but it didn't work. I heard Cat giggle,

"Jadey! wake up!" She said... I saw her grab her phone and took a photo of me and Jade. I allowed her to do that because I can't get up. But I liked it too. Jade groaned as she woke up.

"What time is it?" She asked everybody. "A little over six" Tori said.

Jade got up quickly and helped us with our breakfast. She made an amazing breakfst. I liked it. We fixed ourselves and then we went to school. I thought to myself '_This year will be great_'...

* * *

Thank you guys! I hope you like it! Sorry for the quirkyness! Review Please! And Tell me what you think... You can give Ideas. Thanks Again!

XOXO~BELLA~


	3. The Bird Scene Pass Party

**Author's** **Note: **

**Hey Guys Thanks for the awesome reviews, I love it! I hope you'll like my story. It means so much to me.****I Love you all! XOXO~Bella~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

* * *

**Jade POV**

We went to school right after we all ate our breakfast. 'I can't believe what happened last night' I said to myself.

I kissed Beck The Beck Oliver. It may be a little early for us to make out a bit, but I liked it. I have this weird feeling when I'm near him, when he looks at me and talks to me. It's like I'm the happiest person that lived on earth. It feels like there's butterflies in my stomach. I loved every feeling that I feel right now. I can't stop smiling, I just want to love him, kiss him again, be in his arms again, I thought to myself.

When suddenly I heard someone cleared their throath. I looked at Sikowits to find him staring at me. Right in front of me.

"Miss West, would you care to explain what 'Alphabet Improv' is?" Sikowits asked me. I felt a little relieved when I heard his question beacause clearly I'm not listening. I stood up and walked up the stage and spoke.

"Alphabet Improv is a kind of Improv which you have to start the first word of the sentence alphabetically." I told them.

Sikowits looked shocked with my answer. I looked at my friends and saw that their jaws have dropped.

"How'd you know that Miss West?" Sikowits asked. "Didn't you just told us about that a while ago?" I asked him too. Sikowits looked puzzled and said,

" No Miss West, I haven't told you all about that. And I haven't teach you all that. I noticed you that you're not listening to the present topic so I asked you that." I was shocked with his answer. 'We're not yet on that lesson?' I thought. "Oh. Sorry, I'll try to pay attention to the topic more" I said looking down.

"You better Miss West but it seems like you know what you're saying. By the way your answer is right Miss West!" He told me. "And also I've seen enough of you, you can audition in plays now, Because you just passed the BIRD SCENE!"

Everyone clapped their hands for me. I thanked them for that and then got back to my seat. I looked at Cat, clearly she's happy for me because her smile on her face grows even more. "I'm really happy for you Jadey!" Cat squeeled. Tori tapped my shoulder so that made me turn my face to her.

"You're great Jade! Any plans for your celebration?" Tori said. I haven't thought of that but I'm glad that Tori brought it up. Then I felt someone holding my waist, bringing me closer.

"You should come to my RV later so that we can plan perfectly, if that's okay with you?" Beck said pulling me closer to him. I don't mind him holding me like that, I'm not sure if we're that official because for the record i'm new to this school and I barely even know him. Yeah, sure I do know him but NOT a lot. I just met him yesterday. I'm not saying that I don't like him, I DO like him a lot but I have to be responsible for everything that I choose to be.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'... "I'll go to you're RV after class, I really do need help" I smiled at him

* * *

**At the Asphalt Cafe, Lunch**

"I still can't believe that Jadey passed the Bird Scene, because when I did the Bird Scene it took me two takes to get it!" Cat said pouting a little bit.

"Yeah, That's so true! It took me four times to pass that test!" Robbie protested. The other just laughed at him. When suddenly I saw two senior guys walking towards us.

"Hey" The blonde guy said. everyone at the table looked up to see him. His friend beside him smiled before saying... "You're Jade West right?" He said looking at me.

I felt Beck tighten his grip at me. I looked at Beck I gave him my 'I got This Look'... I turned back to see the seniors and just nodded.

"That's amazing what you did back there, I'm Ryder... So I was wondering do you wanna go out with me sometimes?" He looked confident while he's saying that. I remembered something Cat told me about a guy named Ryder Daniels, she said that Ryder is a player, he dates girl that can pass him in any subject at class then breaks up with them when he got what he needed. Cat looked at me, she gave me a worried look. I don't want to date some jerk! I winked at Cat, knowing that I got this. I stood up and walked beside Ryder and his friend.

"Look, I don't care who you are or what you do, I don't go on dates with guys that think highly of theirselves. I know you and I know that you don't want to know me, so you better scram and never talk to me cause I'm not interested. Got it pretty boy?" I told him. He just nodded back.

"That's a good one Jadey! You know, He used me once when he needed a partner in vocals, I'm so disappointed at what I did!" Cat said laughing.

"Yeah, He hits on every girl at HA and then dumps them right away" Andre said. "Don't worry guys, I totally made it clear for him, you just saw what I did. And I'm not even interested in him" I told them nicely.

* * *

**At the RV**

I entered the RV and saw Beck laying on his bed reading some book. I smiled at him and sat beside him in his bed.

"So will you help me plan? I don't want to disappoint Cat and Tori" I said.

"Sure, but that's not the real reason why I invited you here in the RV, I need to ask you something" He sat up and looked deeply in my eyes.

"Ask away" I told him. He took my hand. Before saying. "Jade West, will you be my girlfriend? I know that we barely know each other but I promise you to tell you everything I know in my life. I promise you that and I'll promise you that I'll love you no matter what" He said, then kissed my hand. I'm glad that he asked me that. I never knew he felt the same way I felt for him. This is cheezy but I like it. I really really LIKE it. In response, I leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed me back deepening the kiss.

The next thing I knew he's laying on his back and I'm on top of him. His hands roamed up and down on my back as my hand goes on back of his head. I pulled back and stared at him. "Does that answer your question?"I asked him.

He smirked and pulled me back for another kiss. Before things got heated, someone knocked at the door, breaking our kiss.

"Beck, Jade? Guys? You in there?!" We heard Andre call.

We were both panting. Before we got up he kissed my forehead then stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Andre, What brings you here?" He asked his friend. Andre got in the RV before he replied. "I just need to ask you something, do you still want the-" Andre didn't finish his sentence when he saw me on the bed. "Oh! Hey Jade! I didn't know you'd come early!" He said to me.

He whispered something to Beck, I don't know what it is but then he left fast.

"What did he say to you?" I asked Beck who seemed to blush slightly. He went beside me and just shrugged.

"It's nothing" I can he's bluffing, but I trust him so I didn't mind at all. "So... Let's plan?" I asked him. He nodded. And pecked my lips. "Sure babe" He assured.

We decided to throw a party at my house, and we invited the gang, Tori's sister, Sikowits and some students in Hollywood Arts. I told Cat and Tori that we can have a girl's night-out, they're on board. Beck and I went to the Mall to buy some stuff we need for the party. Then went to my place to arrange everything. I didn't bother throwing a party there because my parents won't be back until next month.

**At the West Residence...**

"Babe? Are you sure about the whole Tori and Andre thing?" I asked Beck. Beck told me that Andre has a huge crush on Tori and Tori feel the same way. They've been ignoring each other's feelings for two years. Beck even told me that Tori and Andre almost kissed, but the teachers came and they interupted the two.

"Yes, Trust me, tonight, they're gonna hook up" Beck told me. He's sitting on the couch at the living room playing with my phone. "Babe?!" Beck called

"Yes?" When I decided to get out of the kitchen and go to him.

"Who's Brett Sampson?" Beck asked, He showed me the caller I.D. at in my phone.

"Oh Brett, He's my ex, back in New York" Beck seriously stiffen a bit. And looked at me.

"Do you still love him?" Beck asked "No babe" I assured him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why you jealous?" I teased him. He pouted like a kid and I chuckled. "There's nothing to be jealous of babe, I love you, get that?" I said "Good to know, I love you too babe" He kissed me and pulled away.

We finished preparing, we took a nap after that, then we texted the everyone to come over. Cat and Tori got here first. Then Sikowits, and then the other students and teachers at Hollywood Arts.

Then Robbie and Andre came last. There's a huy named Sinjin that goes to HA, stalks me. He's creepy,. as in super creepy.

But Andre talked to him so it's cool. The Party lasted for six hours. Then the others went home. The gang chose to stay here for a few more hours. We all went to my room to take a rest. Then after we cooled down, we decided to watch something. Then the boys went home after the movie.

Now it's just me, Tori and Cat who's in the house. HAVING A SLEEPOVER!

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting! I didn't update for a few days coz I got a little busy. Sorry for that!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned! I'm gonna update the next chapter where Jade and the girls hung out! **

**Please Review and give Ideas! I love you all so much! Thanks for everything! **

**~~XOXOBELLA~~ Review,Favorite and Follow! Thanks! :) :) :) **


	4. Sleepover 2: After Party and Sinjin

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter of Welcome to Hollywood Arts! I can't think of something else. I hope you'll give me ideas! Please Review! Love you all! ~XOXO~ BELLA ~ **

* * *

**Jade POV**

At the sleepover...

Me and the girls changed in to our PJs, the boys just left. Me and Beck are now OFFICIAL. I went to my bed and just sat there looking at nothing. When Tori and Cat came to join me.

"So... How are things with you and Beck?" Cat asked, smiling widely. I just shrugged, but I can't hide the blush on my face.

"We're official now, I know it's crazy because we just met a couple of days ago. But we'll work things out" I told them.

"Ooohhhh! Jadey and Becky, Sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cat squeeled and poked me on my side. I smiled at her and tickled her in return. We stopped tickling each other and turned to Tori's who's just laughing at us.

"So, what's going on with you and Andre, you hooked up yet?" I asked Tori. She blushed and smiled at us. Cat and I gave each other meaningful looks. We laughed then.

"You know guys, we're doing well. Tonight, we kissed! GET THAT?! KISSED!" Tori said in excitement. We all squeeled. I hate to admit it but I did.

"I'm happy for you guys, so that means you're official now? you two are together?" I asked her. She squeeled so loud, I think my neighbors woke up!

"We take that as a YES!" Cat and I said at the same time.

"How about you Cat, what's up with you and Robbie?" I asked her. She just looked down, feeling a little bit down. I wish I didn't bring that up.

"Awww... Robbie will ask you out sooner or later, Cat!" Tori said as I nodded in agreement. She smiled at us, and hugged us tight, as we hugged her back...

"You know, I'm really irritated by that guy from school named Sinjin, I hate him, Ughhh... This morning I found him on my backyard with binos, spying on me. I didn't tell you guys that because it's nothing important." I told them. They shook their heads.

"Yeah, you know one time my brother spied on his doctor, when he got to the hospital next morning the doctor took him to Kansas" Cat said, and we got confused. "He stayed there for two months" She continued. We laughed a bit at her. Then we laid our backs on the bed. I sighed loudly. They did too.

"You know Jade, Beck has never been in a relationship before" Tori said. I looked at her not surprised. Beck told me that.

"Yeah I know, he said he always rejects the girls that hit on him, he said that he's waiting for me to come in to his life" I told them honestly. They were both in awe. I chuckled as they did that.

"Beck loves you Jadey! When we slept here in your house, I heard him in his sleep, murmuring, I love you Jade," Cat said. I smiled wickedly.

"That's great, I know he loves me and I know I love him back" I told them, "I told him everything he needs to know about me"...

"I know everything about you Jadey! I do!" Cat squeeled. Tori laughed. I shrugged.

"I know a lot but not everything, Cat's been telling me stuff about you Jade" Tori said. I smiled. I'm okay with it. She's one of my bestfriend now. We yawned at the same time.

"We need to get to bed" I said, "I'm tired, the party gave me cramps I think" They nodded and got to sleep.

Cat's sleeping between us. I'm falling asleep when suddenly I felt my phone vibrating. I took it from under my pillow and looked at the caller ID, it's Beck.

* * *

**Beck POV**

It's past 11, and I decided to call Jade. Just to make sure she's okay. Her phone's ringing and then she answered...

"Hey Beck" She said in a sleepy tone. She must be going to sleep now.

"Hey babe, i'm just making sure you're okay, and also to tell you goodnight" I told her. I heard her giggle. I smiled.

"I'm okay babe, Goodnight too" She said as she yawn. When she's just about to hung up. I called her,

"Jade?" I asked

"Yes?" She said

"I love you babe" I told her,

"I love you too babe" She said then the phone hung up.

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up,finding myself on the floor, I looked at my phone to check the time. It's 6 am. I need to go to Jade's.

I got up and ate breakfast, then went to the bathroom to shower. Once I'm done, with my clothes. i hopped in my car and drive fast to Jade's. Once I got to their driveway I saw Andre getting out of his truck. '_He must be picking up Tori_' I thought.

"Hey man! You picking up Tori?" I asked him. As we walk towards the door.

"Yeah, we're together now" He said twisting the door nobs. ' Jade hates wet doornobs' I thought.

Once we're inside the house we looked around, things are still messed-up. Then suddenly we heard a scream. We looked at each other then ran upstairs to Jade's room. We can hear the girls screaming.

"Oh My God Jade! What happened?!" We heard Cat said. Then they screamed again. It's hurts my ears, I think Andre feels the same.

"SINJIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Jade shouted when we got inside. The girls where standing on Jade's bed.

I went to Sinjin's side and grabbed his collar. As I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked him. Andre got Sinjin's other side holding him down.

"N-nothing, I-I- swear!"Sinjin said quickly, His voice stuttering as he spoke, his eyes filled with fear.

"NEVER COME HERE EVER AGAIN! GET IT?!"I shouted at him then he ran towards the door. I looked at Jade who seemed really terrified. So did at and Tori. Tori ran to Andre and snuggled up to him. I went to Jade's side, and embraced her. I kissed the top of her head as she caress Cat's side.

"Shhhh... I'm here Cat, relax" She told Cat, then looked up to me and gave me a little kiss on the lips, mouthing 'Thank You' to me.

I kissed her forehead then we smiled at each other. We waited for the girls to finish, then we all went to school.

**At Hollywood Arts...**

We went to Sikowits classroom and waited for him. Jade's on my side, her head on my shoulder, my hands playing with her fingers.

Andre and Tori were kissing until they swallow each other. Cat is playing with her stuffed girraffe. Robbie is sleeping. And the shruggers, were doing nothing as usual. I'm about to talk when suddenly the door opened. Revealing a stressed-looking-late-Sikowits. Holding a a bag of coconuts.

He eyed all of us suspiciously. Then walked towards me and Jade. I noticed that he is holding another bag behind the bag of coconuts. He stood in front of us and smiled.

"Beck,Jade, go to the stage" He said. "You're gonna improvise a scene, Cat, Tori go there too!" He smiled like a maniac. I looked at Jade and just nodded. We all went to the stage. Sikowits walked after us then gave Jade the bag he was just holding.

"Jade, Tori, Cat! Wear those!" He said smiling. " This improv is about stepping out on your comfort zone".

The girls went to the dressing room that Sikowits had behind the curtains. I waited for them to finish. I'm confused. 'What stepping out of your comfort zone?' I thought.

"Sikowits!" The girls said. I looked at Sikowits, he's just smiling. "This is a stripper's dress!" They said.

"Oh you girls are such a baby! Come on! It's for the scene!" He said while chuckling.

Tori was the first who got out of the dressing room, followed by Cat and Jade. My eyes widen at what I saw. Tori is wearing a black,webbed dress, that made her look like a witch. Cat is wearing a poofy pink mini dress, that made her look like a fairy. While Jade is wearing a mini dress, with a combination of black,blue and red, that made her look like a sexy SnowWhite. I chuckled at them. They all frowned.

"Jade you need to lighten your make-up, you're gonna be playing a modern SnowWhite. Tori you're her sister who is trying to get her prince. Cat you're the fairy. Beck you're the prince of SnowWhite... Now Jade lighten your make-up" He said.

"Oh! I know! Jade remove your dark make-up" Cat ordered Jade. Cat took a wipe on her bag and wiped Jade's face. Revealing Jade's Red lips and flawless skin. Everyone was shocked.

"Wow Jade you are truly like SnowWhite!" Tori exclaimed.

"Now BACK TO IMPROV!" Sikowits said.

* * *

**I'll update later! Promise! Just keep reviewing please! It help me think! Thank you!**

**Tell me if you like or not! Give your opinions! Give ideas! Thanks**

**~~XOXO~~BELLA~~ PLEASE REVIEW! :) :) :)**


	5. IMPROV and Anniversary

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for my late update! I've been busy! Now here's the new chapter! Hope you'll like it! **

**Oh! Please REVIEW! It help me a lot! I need suggestions! Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

**Jade POV**

"Now back to IMPROV!" Sikowits said loudly!

_'Gosh! Me, Tori and Cat are wearing a stripper's dress! What the hell Sikowits' thinking?_' I thought. I went to the stage with Cat, Tori and Beck. We have to improvise our own scene. I'm still not comfortable because the whole class is shocked with my natural lip color.

"And SCENE!" Sikowits said.

Tori's the first to speak up.

"Jade! Clean up the table! I'm done eating!" Tori said. I acted scared and nodded at her. Then went to the table she's pointing a while ago. Tori went to Beck and started touching his hair.

"Jade stop that! You're the real princess here! Stop taking orders from your step sister!" Cat said looking in to my eyes.

"I-I... I just can't! S-she'll h-hurt the k-kingdom!" I said tears streaming down my eyes. Cat hugged me. I hugged her back.

We all acted for a few moments now, Tori is still trying to impress the prince. The prince saw SnowWhite and fell in love with her, Cat is still helping me/ SnowWhite a almost everything. Now Tori is trying to kill me, acting ofcourse.

"Jade I'm sorry, please forgive me for everything I did to you, let's have this toast and be sisters for real, and move on" Tori said, still acting, holding the champagne glass high towards me as I held mine too. I nodded and made a toast. I pretended to drink something, then I pretended that there's poison in the drink. Now I'm on the floor, acted like I'm sleeping.

Tori laughed an evil laugh. I can hear Cat's footsteps.

"Now that she's dead no one can stop me!" Tori said.

"No! The spell that you put will be broken, Jade can be healed by her true love's kiss!" Cat blurted out.

"Well, too bad because no one loves her!" Tori snapped.

I hear Beck's heavy footsteps becoming louder, I think he's near me.

"I love her, I love her with all my heart, and I will do whatever it takes to let her live!" Beck said. I can feel him, his hands cupping my cheek, the next thing I knew he's kissing me passionately. Then I opened my eyes and kissed back. I heard people clapping.

"And done! That's great children! Now sit back down!" Sikowits said.

Beck helped me stand up, our hands intertwined. Then sat down. A few minutes passed then the bell rang. We all had gone to our classes. And then we're here at the Asphalt Cafe for lunch.

"Cat, no one knows why your brother tried to eat your foot" Tori said. Cat frowned.

"Aww, come on kitty-cat, just forget about it" Robbie said. We all nodded. Beck held me close to him.

"KK!" Cat squeeled.

Beck pulled me closer to him, he grabbed my chin then kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. Then he deepened the kiss. We were interrupted by a sudden couch.

"Umm,guys too much PDA" Andre said while covering Cat's eyes. I smiled and just winked at Beck.

* * *

**Few Hours passed...**

**Beck POV**

I went home, I texted Jade to come over.I'm really in love with Jade. Before she gets here, I decided to take a shower then brush my teeth. Just after I got dressed there's someone knocking on my door. It's Jade.

"Hey babe" She said walking up to the RV. I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, I kissed her passionately. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Miss me much?" She said, smiling at me. I nodded as I pulled her over. We sat on the couch. We chose to watch a movie. After the movie ended, I heard her yawn, she's sleepy. I found myself getting sleepy too. I carried her bridal style to the bed and put her down between the wall and me. I snuggled up next to her.

"Good night Jadey" I told her, hugging her comfortably.

"Goodnight too Becky"She said.

''I love you" I told her and kissed her cheek. "I love you too babe" She said. Then we both went to sleep.

* * *

**Cat POV**

It's 6 in the morning. I looked at the calendar and checked my plans. I saw the date and jumped up and down my bed. Today is a special day. I can't wait!  
I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I got dressed and ate breakfast then head off to school.

"I can't wait to see Jadey today" I squeeled at myself.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I'm at Hollywood Arts now with Beck, Tori, Andre and Robbie. Cat's still not here yet. We're sitting on the stairs inside waiting for my perky-little-redhead-bestfriend. Just then the door flew open revealing a happy Cat Valentine. She ran towards me and hugged me.

"Jadey! Do you know what date today is?" She said in excitement.'Of course I knew what's special today'

"Yes Cat! Happy Anniversary!" I told her squeezing her lightly. She screamed now but in a good way.

"Happy Anniversary too Jadey! I got you a present!" Cat said.

"Anniversary? I thought Beck and Jade only started dating this week?" Andre asked. Cat and I turned to see all of our friends confused.

"It's our anniversary! Me and Jadey! We became friends this day! It's our 12th anniversary!" Cat explained. Still they have weird looks on their face. Shocked faces.

"Yeah Cat's right! Oh, Cat I have a present for you too but it's gonna be this lunch before you see it" I told her. She kissed my cheek and nodded.

We went to our classes. Sikowits was just babbling about his coconut. The rest of the classes were boring. Then it came lunch. We all headed to the Asphalt Cafe and sat down on our usual table.

"So what are you gonna give to cat as her present?" Robbie asked. I smiled wickedly, I know what Cat wants and it's coming right now.

"Just wait and see, count to ten and it'll be hear, Count now" I told them. they counted right away. So did Cat. She's really gonna like my present.

TEN! Timer's off. Just then our hair where blown by a strong wind. It's a helicopter. I landed on the parking lot. They were all shocked.

"Cat that's your present, look who's inside" I told her. We all stood up and walked towards the chopper and I knocked at the door. The door flew open and revealed Cat's favorite singer.

"Oh My God! Mariah Carey! Jadey! It's Mariah Carey!" Cat said. Everyone looked at me and smiled. I turned to look at Cat who's in tears. Coming up to me and hugging me tightly.

"I love you Cat, and I'll always will. Now go talk to your idol" I told her. A few drops of tears escaped from my eyes. Then I walked over Beck and hugged him.  
"You can all talk to Mariah, I already talked to her, when I'm arranging this appointment" I told them.

"Hello Cat! Your friend told me that you look up to me. I'm glad that you do, and guess what I look up to you to" Mariah Carey said hugging Cat.

"How much did you pay for Mariah Carey to be here?" Tori whispered to me.

"Three thousand bucks" I told her. The rest of the gang except Cat were shocked. Cat's busy talking to Mariah and singing with her.

I love Cat, she's like my sister. Blood relatives or not, I'll always love her. She came up to me and thanked me then hugged me for long. I'm glad today went well.

Now I'm with Beck and the gang having a little fun at Tori's house while Cat is enjoying her time with her Idol.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is short, I'm thinking of cutting it because I have some other plans for this story! I'll update the next chapter maybe tomorrow, hopefully. I hope you guys liked it! **

**Please leave a review! Thanks! Oh and also I made new stories! It's already published. Here they are...**

**~The Worst Couple: Ending Twist  
~The Slap posts  
~Who wrote the song BOYK**

**Enjoy! :) Please review and check them out! **

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if my updates are late... I am truly sorry for that... But, here I am once again! Heheh! That sounded like a song! Heheh! BTW I MISS YOU ALL! I want to thank you all for those who reviewed! It means so much to me! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

* * *

**Jade POV**

We're at Tori's house, while Cat is spending her time with Mariah. Tori said that it's nice of me to do that, well what can I do, I just love my Bestfriend.

"Hey guys, I've heard that Sikowits is having another play this week, I'm not sure what it is but I think I'm gonna audition" Tori said. We all gave each other looks. Robbie and Andre said they can't, I just shrugged, Beck didn't answer. Suddenly something came up to me.

"Oh Tori! I almost forgot!" I said looking at her with excitement in me.

"What?" Tori asked while the others just looked at me.

"My mom's gonna be here tomorrow and she's having a photoshoot for her clothing line collection, she needs models, I just thought that if you'd like, you can model for mom" I told her. Just before Tori could say anything Trina popped up.

"I can models for your mom Jade!" Trina yelled.

"Well, I don't know, I'll ask my mom" I told her. "How about you guys? Do you wanna model for my mom?" I turned to look at the guys. They froze for a second then bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked, confused like me.

"Well we're guys, we don't do MODEL stuff" Andre said in between his laughs. Robbie and Beck just nodded smiling widely.

"There are other guys who'll model also, and by the way, this will spread all over England and also some part here in US" I told them honestly.

"We'll think about it babe" Beck said holding me closer to him. I pecked his lips lightly.

We hung out a little more, then went to our homes, except for Beck, He went with me to my house.

* * *

**Beck POV**

Jade and I went to her place. We went to her bedroom and changed our clothes to our PJs. And went to her Queen size bed. We just lay there. Her head on my chest and my arms around her.

"Beck?" Jade called

"Hmm?" I said while I rub her arms softly.

"Do you think we're taking our relationship fast?" She asked, she looked up to me, and looking deeply in my eyes.

"Huh?" That's all I can say, because I don't know why she's asking me this.

"I mean, we just met a few days ago, then now we're dating" She said looking down.

"Babe, I know it's fast but I believe in us, the first day I met I had this feeling inside of me, a feeling that tells me this is it, your the one I've been looking for, when I'm with you there's fireworks, my heart tells me that I'm in love with you, even thought we've just met a few days ago. I know that what I've just said were a bit girly, but I really mean it, I love you Jade and I'll always will, get that?" I said, as I kiss her passionately, she kissed back, but then pulls away for a minute.

"Thanks Beck, I love you too" She told me, then kissed me again, which I returned quickly.

I'm kissing her passionately, full of love, she's kinda on top of me, I arranged our position that makes me on top of her, I let my tongue ask for entrance, then she allowed it, now, our tongues are fighting for dominance, I hear her moan in our kiss, that makes me kiss her more. My left hand supporting my weight so that I won't crush her, and my other hand on the back of her neck. Her hands were on my back, just holding me close to her.

I pulled her with me as I sat up, still not breaking our kiss, she's now sitting on my lap. I separated my lips from hers. Then I kissed her neck, sucking it, she moans then I looked up to her and just stared at her eyes, we were breathing heavily then went back to kissing, I started to remove her shirt when suddenly the door swung open.

We broke our kiss, I saw a tall man standing there, he has light brown hair, he's kinda muscular, By the look on his face he's shocked, but after a few seconds he smirked at us.

"What the hell?" Jade said, her cheeks turned red. Looking angrily at the man.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I was totally surprised. I can't believe he just barged in.

"Whoa, little princess is growing up! Sorry for the interruption by the way! I didn't know" He said.

"Umm Jade who's he?" Beck asked looking at me.

"Beck, that's my brother Shane, Shane this is my boyfriend Beck" I introduced them. Shane walked towards us, holding out his hand for Beck.

"Shane Alexander West, pleasure to meet you" Shane said shaking hands with Beck.

"Beckett Avan Oliver" Beck said, I got confused.

"Your whole name is Beckett Avan Oliver? Why do boys always have only one middle name?" I asked.

"Wow, you don't know you're boyfriend's whole name?" Shane asked.

"Shut it!" I snapped at my brother.

"Yeah, that's my real name, Beck is too short though" Beck said, not really minding that I'm still sitting on his lap.

"Well, mine is too long, my whole name is Jadelyn August Elizabeth Juliet West" I said pouting like a five year old.

"That's okay babe" He told me and kissed me lightly. My brother cleared his throat, I turned to look at him.

"I just want you to know that Mom wants us to model for her too, she also said that I will be living with you for the whole year" Shane said.

"What?!" I yelled. I can't believe that. Not that I hate my brother, I just don't want him to treat me like a little girl again.

"You know what I said Jadey Poo! By the way, Beck?" Shane said. "Yeah?" Beck asked.

"Use protection! I don't want my sister getting all preggers here! I have some if you don't have" Shane said as he started to leave the room. My jaw dropped, completely shocked. Beck's face grew red. I tossed a pillow behind Shane's back. Shane chuckled as he completely left the room and closed the door, leaving us completely shocked.

"Well, that was embarrassing" Beck said looking at me.

"Let's just go to sleep, okay?" I said. Beck nodded and we went to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's for this chapter everyone. My laptop broke, and I'm buying a new one this week.  
I hope you enjoyed that, I'm sorry if I misspelled some words. I promise to get back to you guys. **

**Keep Reviewing Guys! I love you all! Again I want to thank you for those who reviewed! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~**


	7. Another Visitor and Caught in act Again

**Author's thankful note!**

**Hello everyone! Look NEW CHAPTER! Heheh! Thank you for the reviews you gave me! I love it!  
Do you guys think that this story is getting smutty? Give me ideas! PM me if you have an idea to make this story better, so you'll like it better! Heheh!**

**BTW... I want to make this chapter special, I have a surprise for a special someone! A friend of mine!  
And also I want to thank Mandy! or should I say **x-clownsdontbounce-x**! Heheh! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Lovies for you Mandy! Hooray for Unicorns and yummy cupcakes! Love them in the name of BADE! Heheh!**

**One time me and my sister tried to bake Red Velvet cupcakes, but sadly my sister locked herself in her room, playing with her pet dog! **

* * *

**Tori POV**

Jade's mom wanted us to model for her clothing line. All I can say is WOW! I'd be glad to take that offer. I don't know if the guys will model too. Trina said that she'd model too. Oh well.

"Mom, Dad! We're home!" I called my parents as Trina and I entered our house. The house is quiet. Really quiet. The living room and the kitchen is clear. No sign of Mom and Dad.

I forgot it's their anniversary, maybe they must have gone to celebrate.

"Tori! did you hear that?" Trina said holding me closer. Oh my gosh! We heard some faint shuffling sound upstairs. We went upstairs to check on it.  
What the chiz! Mom and Dad's busy doing... ummm... something. Oh well, can't stop them.

"They're busy Trina! Let's go" I told my sister. We went to our rooms and got dressed. I went to post my slap update.

**Tori Vega**

**Excited for Tomorrow! Mom and Dad are creeepppyyy! Ugghh!**

**Mood* Mixed Emotions**

Then I drifted to sleep. Dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

**Shane POV**

I just caught my baby sister in action with her boyfriend. Ha! Classic! I can't wait for mom to get here! She'd freak out! Because her baby princess has a boyfriend. Well, well.

I closed the door of my room. Then washed myself a bit then changed my clothes. I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I yelled across the room. The door flew open, Jade's standing at the door.

"Well, hello, baby sis, done making love with Beck?" I teased her. I knew she's pissed off... She'll cool off later.

"Whatever, I just wanted to tell you that Beck is staying for the night, so don't barged in my room ever again" She said. She was about to go when I decided to mess with her and her guy.

"Umm, Jade! I would like to talk with your boyfriend for a moment, meet me downstairs" I told her.

She nodded then went to her room to call her boyfriend. I went to the living room then sat on the couch waiting for them. Then came down after a few seconds. Their hand intertwined. Then sat on the loveseat.

"We're here, what do you need?" Jade said.

"I just wanted to chat a little bit, so Beck? What school do you go to?" I asked him. He was about to answer when Jade answered it for him.

"Hollywood Arts, same school that I go to" Jade said.

"Oh, Lost your V-card yet?" I asked the both of them. Jade's jaw dropped, Beck flinched. Haha! Priceless expressions.

"What the crap? Are you gonna give us THE talk?" Jade yelled. That caused me to chuckle.

"Well..." I started, teasing her a little bit, I knew hate the talk. But anyway I liked it. Hormones!

Jade is totally getting pissed even more. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell of the house. I wonder who that is?

* * *

**Jade POV**

NO! Shane is gonna give us the talk! Uggh! I hate it! I hate him! I know he's teasing me! Trying to piss me off. Thankfully the doorbell rang, I went to the door to open it. There's a girl standing in front of me. Her hair just above her breast, blue eyes and not so tan skin.

"Jade?" She asked. Oh my god! I can't believe it! My bestfriend is standing in front of me!

"Mandy?!" I shrieked, then hugged her tight. I miss her, she's my bestfriend from New York. I've known her since I was 12. Mandy, Cat and I are totally bestfriends! As in totally!

"Jade what happened?!" Shane and Beck said at the said time. Their faces looked worried, they must have heard me shriek.

"Look Shane! It's Mandy! She's here! Oh my gosh!" I told Shane. Shane looked at us in disbelief.

"Mandy? Wow! You've grown! Look at you! You look amazing!" Shane said

"Thanks! You look amazing as well..." Mandy said, looking down hiding her blush. I giggled.

"Come in Mandy, Shane carry Mandy's suitcase please" I said, escorting Mandy inside. Beck and Shane followed.

(**A/N... Just so you know, Mandy is my newest bestfriend! Hi Mandy! Are you seeing this? Review if you do! Lovies!)**

"So, what brings you here in L.A.?" I asked her as we all sat down on the couch, Beck beside me.

"Your mom called me about her shoot, she said that I should model for her, I gladly accepted, they booked a flight, then got here!Your mom texted me your address" Mandy said, smiling widely at us.

"Great, we're modeling together! Mom invited some of my friend too! It's so nice having you here!" I said, then I caught sight of Beck, then I shot back to reality. " Oh! I almost forgot! Mandy, this is my boyfriend Beck, Beck this is my bestfriend Mandy" I introduced them to each other. Beck waved at Mandy.

"Beck, nice meeting you" He said. I smiled happily.

"Oohh, boyfriend? Well nice meeting you Beck!" Mandy said, smiling too. But then her smile faded. Then she groaned.

"Why?" I asked her. I'm a bit worried.

"I forgot to tell you, Your mother also invited Brett, he agreed, I think he told your mom that he wants to see you" Mandy said. From what she just have said, my smile faded too.

"Brett? As in Brett the Jerk?" I asked. Mandy nodded.

"Well I don't want to see him, I hate him for ruining my life! Besides I have my boyfriend here to protect me" I told her. I held Beck's hand and squeezed it a bit.

"Wait, your ex is coming here?" Shane said, well, he kinda shouted it. Me and Mandy nodded.  
"Do you want me to kill him huh?" Shane asked. I laughed at him, but shook my head 'no'.

"Don't worry babe, I won't let your ex-boyfriend touch you, love you babe" Beck said kissing me lightly. I heard Mandy say 'aww'...

"Thanks babe, love you too" I told him.

"Well, Mandy, I think we should get going, I'll show you your room" Shane said, He escorted Mandy upstairs, carrying her suitcase.

"So should we get going too?" Beck asked. I nodded, then pecked his lips once more. Then we went to my room, then went to sleep. His arms around me, holding me close to him. This day is not bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

**Beck POV**

I woke up to find myself staring at my beautiful girlfriend sleeping beside me. God, I love her so much! She look so peaceful. I removed the hair that's covering her face, to see her more.

I kissed her forehead, then her nose, her cheek, then her lips. Then I feel her kissing back. I smile in our kiss.

"Good Morning babe" I told her. She smiled.

"Morning" She said, I kissed her once more.

"Are you ready to meet my mom?" She said, hugging me closer. I pecked her lips then nod.

"Great, because I'm excite for you to meet her, I hope you'll meet my dad too" Jade said, before getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
"I'm gonna take a bath, you coming?" She asked me. I can't help but smile. Then made my way to her. We haven't done IT yet. But I'm willing to wait for her. And besides we just started dating a few days ago. So I'm fine with it.

* * *

**Mandy POV**

It's early in the morning, I don't want to wake up, but I have to there's a Photoshoot waiting for us. I'm glad that Jade's mom let me stay here with Jade. I got up quickly then went to the bathroom to take a refreshing bath.

I got in the bathtub then started to hum a song. After a few minutes I'm finally done, then I grabbed my suitcase to get dressed. I picked a white knee-lenght dress, and blue pumps. I'm done getting dressed then started my make-up.

* * *

**Shane POV**

Wow, Mandy, she's here. She's been Jade's bestfriend since Jade was 12. When they've met, Jade's 12 and Mandy's 15, like me. Right now, I'm 19, so that means she is too. Mandy treats Jade like her owns sister. She's always around when we were in New York. Then I realized that I have a huge crush on her. Well, even until now.

I got up from my bed then prepared myself. I washed, got suited and fixed my hair then went downstairs. I found Jade and Beck making out in the kitchen. Whoa. Too early. I cleared my throat. They jumped a little bit. They both blushed. Then went to the living. I earned a glare from Jade. As I opened the fridge to drink something. I just chuckled.

* * *

**Jade POV**

"Oh my gosh, my brother just caught us making out, again" I told Beck. He just chuckled and pulled me close to him. I chuckled too.

We sat down and watched Celebrities Underwater. When suddenly my beeped. Well, would you look at that, I have a message. I bent over to grab it from the table. I checked it out. It's from Mom.

_**Mom  
**_

_**Hey Princess! I'm at the airport right now with my crew, we're on our way to your school. Bye love ya.**_

"Babe, we need to go to school now, mom's coming" I told Beck, then we got up and went to the door.

"Shane!Mandy! Mom's coming! We should get to school now!They're on their way!" I yelled before getting out of the house then to our garage. I clicked the button and the garage door opened. I chose to drive my Black Bugatti. Beck chose to drive, so that makes me on the passenger seat.

* * *

**Yay! That's it for this Chapter! I hope you liked it! **

**Please, pleasy REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... It helps me! LOVIES for all of you!**

**BTW... Mandy, I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if I didn't get your looks right! Heheh! But I really do hope you liked it. Lovies and cupcakes for you! **

**You can all give me some ideas, like...  
What do you guys want to happen in the next chapter, and OH! I need you to vote which pairs you guys would like to have in this story...**

**Cabbie/Candre/Cane (Cane is for Cat and Shane by the way)  
Tobbie/Tandre/Tane (Tori and Shane for Tane)  
Mabbie/Mandre/Mane **

**Pleasey! Vote! Review too! Heheh! **

**Thank you guys! Love you all! I'm updating the next chapter tomorrow... REVIEW! Heheh!  
Just tell me if you like it or not... BYE!**

**Xoxo,  
Bella**


	8. Photoshoot

**Author's Note!**

**Heheh! I'm back everyone! I'm so happy right now! But anyways, here's a new chapter! Hope you'll enjoy!**

**BTW... I love reading your reviews! It makes my day!  
Here are my responses! To the reviewers btw! **

**xxBadeRomancexx- **_Love your review! Thanks for liking my story! And I'm actually planning to make Jade a little mean this time, because even though I love my nice version of Jade, I miss the real Jade West... Thanks again! Fantastic Review btw!_

**xxMiss Lizxx- **_Hah! I love your review! And good choice of pairings btw... Also, I want to let you know that there's gonna be some drama... *wink*_

**Guest-** _Thank! I'm glad you liked it! Your reviews make my day too! *blushies*_

* * *

**Jade POV**

We're arrived at school. Still no sign of mom. Oh well, at least we're early. Beck parked the car next to Shane's, well actually it's my car, I just let my brother borrow it for a while. We sat down at our usual table, waiting for the others to arrive.

A few minutes later, Andre and Tori and her sister, Trina came.

"Hey guys! Good morning" Tori greeted us, with a bright smile on her face. Suddenly her look changed when she saw Shane and Mandy beside me. While Andre and Trina followed her. Trina's face lit up when she saw Shane.

"Hey" I greeted. Beck waved at them.

"So, Jade, who's your friend?" Tori asked looking at Shane with a wierd look.

"Guys, this is my brother, Shane and my bestfriend Mandy" I told them. Andre smile at them, so did the Vega sisters.

"I'm Andre Harris, pleased to meet you Shane, Mandy" Andre said, holding out his hand for Shane, and Mandy. They gladly took it.

"I'm Tori Vega and this is my sister Trina" Tori said waving at them.

"Hey! I know how to introduce myself!" Trina piped up. Looking pissed at Tori, then turned to look at Shane, her face suddenly softens. Trina held out her hand for Shane.

"I'm Trina Vega, singer, actor, dancer... Nice to meet you Shane" Trina said, her voice trying to sound sexy, but failed.

I chuckled a little bit. Beck stiffened a laugh too. Then Cat and Robbie came up.

"Hi everyone! How's every- Oh my Gosh! Mandy!" Cat said,running towards Mandy then hugged her tight. Cat turned to look at me.

"Jade! Oh my gosh! Mandy's here! She's here!" Cat said, happiness filled her voice.

"What's up my peeps?" Robbie said, with Rex... "Oh my! People!" Robbie said when he saw my brother and Mandy.

I shook my head at Robbie because he's so weird. I introduced them to Robbie, they already know Cat.

A few minutes later. My mom came with a bunch of people behind her.

* * *

**Beck POV**

Jade's mom came. With lots of people. Jade walked towards her mom, and I followed her.

"Hi mom!" Jade and Shane called in unison. Jade's mom looks like Jade. Long hair, pale white skin, blue-green eyes. She hugged her children then talked.

"Oh, Jade, Shane... You both look wonderful" Jade's mom said, and looked at me. "Well, who is this handsome young boy beside you Jade?" She asked, smiling.

Jade looked at me then smiled before answering her mother's question.

"Mom, this is Beck, my boyfriend" Jade said, hugging me. I kissed her head.

"Oh, well, Beck, glad to meet you, I'm Veronica, Jade's mom" Her mom said. Smiling at us widely. Then she hugged us both, then released us.

"Well, I think all of your friends are here. Let's start the shoot!" Veronica said and walked away. Then suddenly, a guy in a black suit came towards us. He has dirty blonde hair, quite tall, and looks like he might be a live version of a ken doll.

He stop right in front of us, then smiled. Then he turned to look at Jade, then hugged her. Then immediately released her.

"Hey Jade, did you miss me?" He said. I looked at Jade, who looked shocked.

"No Brett, because I don't care about you, you bastard" Jade hissed. Brett? The Brett Sampson? Jade's Ex?

"Now, now Jade... Don't need to be rude. I missed you babe" Brett said. Smirking at Jade. I pulled Jade closer to me. Brett's smirk faded. When he saw me pulling his ex-girlfriend, which is now MY girlfriend.

"Ummm, Jade, darling, who's this?" Brett asked. Glaring at me. Hah! Take that Brett! Jade smiled widely, hugging me closer.

"Brett, this is Beck" Jade said. What? She didn't introduced me as her boyfriend. That surprised me. Brett's face softens.

"Ohh, so that means, you-" Brett didn't finish his sentence when he saw Jade lean closer to me. Then kissed me, passionately. Then pull back, smirking at me, then turned to face Brett, who is now in shock. His expression is priceless.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you Brett, This is Beck, MY boyfriend" Jade said. The gang giggled. Shane walked towards Brett then patted his back.

"Sorry, my friend, I think you feel pretty stupid right now" Shane said while controlling his laughter. That made the gang laugh out loud. Brett glared at Shane.

"Oh well, No worries, I think it's better to have a competition, but remember this Jade will be mine" Brett said before walking away. We looked at the gang and bursted out laughing. Then after a few moment of talking. The stylist called us.

The day turned out well, Me and the gang were excused because of the photoshoot. It's fantastic. Jade and the girls looked hot, but nothing compares my beautiful, sexy girlfriend. It took a while, shooting with the girls. After a while it's the guys turn. The clothing line looked fantastic and classy and hot. We got dressed then took the photoshoot.

I hate to admit it but Brett has skills. He's good. But I think I can do better.

The day passed, the photoshoot were done. We were all exhausted, but it's fun and worth it. We all went home. Jade asked her mother if she can sleepover at my place. Gladly her mother said yes. Then we said our goodbye's and went home.

* * *

**Tori POV**

Today was fun. We met Jade's mom and brother. Jade's brother, Shane looked hot, but I think he's already with Mandy because of the way he looks at her, and talks to her. And I wasn't planning on flirting with him by the way, I have feelings for someone.

Andre.

I think he likes Mandy, because earlier today, he flirted with her. And that got me sad. I like Andre, a lot. And I don't like it when he's flirting with other girls.

I don't want to confess him my feelings either, because what if he doesn't like me back, that'll ruin our friendship. And it'll be awkward.

Maybe I should tell him, or not, ughh, I don't know! Oh well, I think I'll just sleep it off.

* * *

**Cat POV**

Yay! Today was fun! I feel like a barbie doll! Heheh! I'm also glad because Mandy, Jade and I's bestfriend, is here! With Jade's big brother! Shane!

Mandy said she missed me, well I missed her too. We catched up and talked, and sang and danced today. It is so fun. It's a blast.

Oooh! I just remembered, I need to make a video for the slap tonight, about me talking to elderlies! Yay!

Once I got in my bedroom, I grabbed my phone from my bag and decided to text Jadey.

_**Hey Jadey! Today was fun! Are you at home now? Text me back! Bye!**_

I went to my dresser then changed my clothes. Hah! Today was fun!

* * *

**Jade POV**

We're inside Beck's RV, making out. When suddenly my phone buzzed. I tried to grab it but Beck won't let me, he keeps kissing me, pinning me down his bed. I groaned and tried to push him away, but he hesitated.

"Ignore it babe" Beck said, still kissing me.

"Beck, what if it's mom?" I told him. He pulls away, looks at me, then sighs, he grabbed my phone and handed it to me. I pecked his lips. Then checked my phone.

"Who is it?" Beck asked.

"Cat" I said, then I read her message.

_**Hey Jadey! Today was fun! Are you at home now? Text me back! Bye!**_

I sighed then texted back.

_Hi Cat. Yeah, today was fun. And no, I'm not at home, I'm at Beck's..._

Cat texted back, fast.

_**Heheh, okay, I'm making a video later! wanna know what it is?**_

_What is it Cat? Wait, no, I don't want to know..._

_**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? You're so mean to me!**  
_

_Sorry Cat, what is it?_

**_I'm not talking to you! _**

I sighed and Beck chuckled. He's been reading my messages all along.

"Looks like you've got some problem there" He said, chuckling.

"Shut it" I told him.

"Sorry babe" He said, then kissed my shoulder. After a minute my phone buzzed, again. Guess who texted... Time's up! It's Cat!

_**It's about me talking to elderlies, I want to interview them. Heheh, I just remembered, elderlies has skin like prunes! It's wrinkley! Hahah!  
I'm still not talking to you!**_

_wow Cat, that's ummm, great. Also I want you to know that you're right, you're not talking to me. Because you're texting me..._

_**Oh my gosh! You're right! I'm texting you hahah! So what are you doing?**  
_

_Nothing, just sitting on Beck's bed with Beck and also texting you. Are we cool?_

**_Heheh! Yeah, we're cool, I can't stay mad at my bestfriend! Well, bye Jadey, I'm gonna get some old people! Bye, nighty-night!_**

_Night Cat!_

Beck looked at me, smirking. I smiled at him, he's starting to lean closer, when I stopped him. My hand connected with his face. I laughed at him when he groaned.

"Not so fast, we need to change first" I told him, then pecked his cheek. He got up fast, walking towards his dresser, then changed immediately. I changed my clothes too, but slowly. He whined at my actions.

"Jade! change faster.." Beck whined. I laughed at him, then started to move a little faster. I got changed then went to bed with Beck. Beck smirked as I lay down. He lean in, I was facing him at first, but I decided to mess with him, I turned to my side. His lips connected with my cheek instead of my lips. He groaned but then laid down with me.

I faced him, and kiss him on the lips. He smiled. Then I pulled away.

"Good night babe" I told him. He cuddled with me, pulling me closer to him.

"Good night too, I love you" He said.

"Love you too" I said, then we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Heheh! I hope you liked that guys! I'm finishing the next chapter right now! Heheh... Well bye!**

**Review guys! Tell me what you want to happen! **

**BTW... In the next chapter, there's gonna be some drama, with who knows who... *winks***

**Keep reviewing guys! It makes my day! Lovies!**

**xoxo,  
Bella**


End file.
